Fiore Academy
by Uzumaki Akira
Summary: Lucy, Erza, Levy and Juvia are of the same age and go to the same school, Fiore Academy, one of the most prestigious academies in the Kingdom of Fiore. Soon Natsu, Jellal, Gajeel, and Gray join that school too. So will love blossom? Please Read and Review :)
1. The New Boys, and The Maid Cafe

Hey minna! This is my first fanfic so please don't be harsh! :3 xD It's about an academy called Fiore Academy, one of the most prestigeous academies and Our hereos will find love! :D {And the other thing...the girls live in the same dorm room, of the school. But the dorm rooms are not in the school. They're a little far from the school. I know this is crazy, :P so call me maybe xD}. Juvia is tooo OOC. sorry!  
This fiction will have the following pairings:

NaLu [Natsu x Lucy]  
GrUvia [Gray x Juvia]  
GaLe [Gajeel x Levy]  
JeRza [Jellal x Erza]  
Juvia, Erza, Levy & Lucy are of the same age. So are Gray, Jellal,  
Gajeel, & Natsu. [Grade 12]  
Hope you enjoy this and happy reading! ^_^ _

It was a bright morning and the birds were chirping. Lucy woke up in her dorm room she shared with Erza, a very disciplined, studious and also protective elder-sister like girl, Levy, a very creative,  
sweet, helpful and kind girl, & Juvia, a very sporty, cheerful and fun-to-be-around girl. She loved the girls she shared her dorm with and was greatful that she had such amazing friends.  
Lucy yawned and opened the windows next to her bed. "Good Morning, Lucy." said Erza smiling as she tied her hair into a bun.  
"Mornin' Erza!" said Lucy cheerfully as she got up and headed towards the washroom to freshen up. "Now to wake these sleepy-  
heads up!" said Erza. "I'm lucky I got up early. I don't wanna be thrown off the bed again..." thought Lucy with a sweatdrop,  
remebering the last time Erza did that! Ouchiee! Man, it hurt!  
Within 40 minutes everyone was ready to go to class. It was 8:30am and they had reached class. The teacher arrived.  
"Good Morning Class," said Macao, their homeroom teacher. "We have 4 new students today. I hope you make them feel at home, but I'd rather not expect that as you are a really wild bunch! The wildest ever in 4 years I must say. Fiore Academy has never seen this kind of a bunch.". The girls wanted the newbies to be cute guys and the guys wanted the newbies to be cute girls.  
But the girls won! A pink haired boy wearing a scarf entered first.  
After which came in a raven-haired boy. Looking at the two boys who just entered, all the girls fan-girled in their minds. Next came a blue-haired guy with a red tattoo on his right cheek. [A/N:  
It is his right cheek ne? :P] All the girls gasped because they found him mega-cute! The guys found themselves jealous, because clearly all the girls seemed to have fallen for the new guys! Next came a black-haired guy who looked...cool."Now please introduce yourselves boys." said Macao smiling. "I'm Natsu Dragneel. And it's nice to meet ya' fellas!" said Natsu, the pink-haired guy cheerfully.  
"I'm Gray Fullbuster, and it's good to meet you." said Gray, the raven haired guy with a smile. "I'm Jellal Fernandez, and it's pleasure to meet you guys." said Jellal the blue-haired guy. "Yo. I'm Gajeel Redfox and it's cool to meet you guys." said Gajeel, the black-haired guy. Lucy, Erza, Levy & Juvia along with the rest of the girls found themselves blushing. "Now...where do I make you boys sit...?," said Macao. All the girls silently prayed the guys would sit close to them.  
And the boys hoped the opposite! The only seats vancant were the ones next to Lucy, Levy, Erza & Juvia [talk about luck or coincidence!] "Jellal, you will sit next to Levy McGarden, the short girl over there," said Macao giggling.  
"Macao-sensei! Don't call me short!" said Levy embarassed, which made the whole class laugh. "Now, Gajeel, you will sit next to Juvia,  
the blue-haired girl over there." Juvia pouted. She wanted to sit next to...someone else... [;)]. "Natsu, you will sit next to Erza, the scarlet-haired girl over there. And Gray, you will sit with Lucy."  
said Macao. The other girls in the class, became jealous as to why Macao-sensei didn't put the new boys next to them. And so for the rest of the day, our quadrio recieved glares from various girls.  
But then again, even the boys recieved glares, because they sat next to girls other boys liked! It was a long day. Everyone went back to their dorms at 3:30pm after eating lunch and classes were over for the day. In The Girls' Dorm:

"Huh! Glares, glares everywhere!" said Lucy plopping onto her bed.  
"Tell me about it!" said Levy. "I agree." said Erza sighing. "Even though Gajeel looks like a wild panther, I recieved glares..."  
said Juvia. "But they seem nice, don't they?" asked Lucy.  
"Natsu's really cheerful, though he can be troublesome at times,  
he's sweet!" said Erza with a smile. Lucy blushed a little. "Lu-chan!  
Have a crush on Natsu-kun?" said Levy smiling slyly. "It's n-not l-  
like that!" said Lucy blushing. "Oh really?" said Juvia wickedly.  
"That's enough now. Lucy if you do like Natsu, you can tell us, we're your friends after all." said Erza. "...Okay...maybe I do...but just a little crush! That's all and no more!" said Lucy looking down, poking both her index fingers. "Love-Is-In-The-Air!" said the Blue Duo. [I'm refering to Levy & Juvia :3]. Erza laughed and left Lucy speechless. And suddenly Lucy remembered! "Ne, Ju-chan, today during lunch didn't you see Gray wink at you and blush?" asked Lucy slyly. There was tinge of red on her cheeks. 'Yeah! Counter-attack successful!' thought Lucy with a smirk. "T-that was because...because...he looked...cu- no no I mean stupid so I was embarassed. A stupid-looking guy winking at me is not welcome!  
haha!" said Juvia, proud of herself for cooking up a false story.  
"You were saying 'cu-' but then you stopped. So should I assume you were about to say 'cute'?" said Lucy giggling. Juvia's blush darkened a shade. "Gray, should be sitting with you ne? awww. We'll ask Macao-sensei, to put you next to Gray, okie Ju-chan?" said Levy laughing. "Baka Levy-chan! Keep quiet! Plus you should sit next to Gajeel, you blushed when he intoduced himself didn't ya'? aksed Juvia hoping the divert the attention onto Levy, becuase the topic of Gray & her was too embarassing! "Oi! Gajeel...is...just a classmate!  
C'mon!" said Levy with a slight blush. "Er-chan! Help me!". "We all have crushes on the new guys, don't we? But no trusting them until we know them properly." said Erza with a smile. The typical Erza smile. "Erza! You have a crush on one of them too?" asked Lucy "Well...I-I-...s-s-sorta d-do...but just shut up!" said Erza blushing looking down. "So, please tell us who it is?" pleaded Lucy. "J- I mean no!" said Erza. "Did I hear 'J'? It's Jellal-kun ne?" said Juvia giggling evilly, which she regretted about 5 seconds later, becuase Erza pushed her onto the wall. "Erza! This isn't fair! You made me confess, so you should too!" said Lucy. "Okay. I do have a crush on Jellal." said Erza flatly. "But, we're not going ahead with this until I know they're trust-worthy." said Erza looking sad. The girls knew why. She had a really sad past, she had liked someone then too but, he betrayed her, and she had also lost her parents, so the girls knew how strong she was. Lucy wasn't on good terms with her dad, and her mother was no more. Levy was abandoned by her parents, for a reason unkown to her too. Levy was raised by another couple. Juvia's parents expired on the same day. Juvia's mother passed away giving birth to her and her father refused to live on and well... Here all the girls were. Sad pasts, Amazing futures and even better friends! For a while, all the girls were silent,  
thinking about their pasts. "So what do we do now? There isn't any prep today.." said Juvia hoping to liven the atmosphere in the room.  
*ring-ring-ring-ring*! "Just a sec, lemme pick up the phone." said Lucy reaching out to her phone. *flips open her phone*  
Lucy: Hi, Bisca-chan! What is it?  
Bisca: Hey Lucy! Can you do me a favor?  
Lucy: Sure!  
Bisca: Well, you know I work in a Maid Cafe, so the thing is 4 of my friends who work here, are quitting, because of the work load from school...so can you, Juvia, Levy & Erza start working here? If it's not a trouble for you guys...  
Lucy: Hold on...gimme a minute!  
"Bisca wants us to work in the maid cafe. Up for it?" asked Lucy with a smile. "I like it!" said Levy and Juvia in unison, looked at each other and smiled, Erza nodded her head.  
Lucy: Yeah, Bisca-chan, we'll do it.  
Bisca: Thanks! Lu-chan, you're the BEST! Come here fast!  
and saying so, Bisca hung up. "Lets go girls!" said Lucy. "Yeah!" said Juvia. In 2 minutes they packed up a few necessary items and head out. The cafe was a five minute walk from their dorm rooms.

At The Cafe [In The Staff Room]:-  
"Thanks so much Lucy-san, Levy-san, Erza-san & Juvia-san!" said the owner of the maid cafe, a really beautiful lady, with black hair and green eyes. "Our pleasure." said Erza, and the other girls smiled.  
"So here are your outfits. Just check the measurements. The trial rooms are over there." said the owner, Rei Tainaka. The girls wore their outfits and they were perfect! They all looked gorgeous!  
"You guys are sooo pretty!" cried Bisca, and Rei nooded. "Oh, I almost forgot. Meet our staff. Ayumi, Aiko, Yuki, Sakura, Hinata,  
& Bisca, who you already know." said Rei pointing to each one. "Glad to meet you." said the staff. [A/N: Ayumi- Blonde hair and green eyes. \ Aiko- Brown hair and hazel eyes. \ Sakura- Pink hair and brown eyes. | Hinata- Purplish-black hair and brown eyes.| Yuki-  
Brown hair and orange eyes.] . "So shall we get to work? And today you girls can just take it easy, and see how it works. You can greet the customers, as they come in, and then see the other girls." said Rei with a smile. "As you wish, milady!" said Juvia grinning, which made the girls laugh. "Let's go now!" said Aiko. Lucy & Juvia were put at the entrance #1 and Levy & Erza at entrance #2.  
"Okairinasai Goshujin-sama!" said Lucy & Juvia as some customer who came in gace the two girls a flirtatious grin, which made the girls a lil' uncomfortable. [* Okairinasai Goshujin-sama means welcome back, master* ^-^]

Outside The Cafe:  
"Today which entrance will you guys go inside through?" asked Gajeel. "I'll take 2." said Natsu randomly. "I'll take 1." said Jellal. "1 as well." said Gajeel sticking his hands into his jeans pockets. "I don't have a choice..2 then." said Gray doing the same as Gajeel.

Inside The Cafe:  
"Okairina-" was all the girls could manage, looking at the guys.  
They didn't know why they stopped, but they just did. "Okairinasai Goshujin-sama!" the 4 of them said, recovering.  
They looked at each other with smiles. The guys grinned at them and went at a table quite close to entrance #1 & #2. Somewhere in the middle. Today the Erza, Juvia, Levy & Lucy were the centre of attraction! All the men, looked at them thinking, 'Man! Those girls are hot!' And so went they're first day at the maid cafe!

At The Guys' Dorm Room [7:30pm]:  
"Gosh! Our new school sure's gonna be fun!" said Natsu grinning.  
"Yeah! Did you see those girls from our class at the maid cafe?"  
asked Gray. "Gray, obviously we did! I think Erza looks...pretty."  
confessed Jellal smiling. "Neh...that Juvia looks better!" said Gray.  
"So does Levy.." added Gray looking slyly at Gajeel. "Hmph!" said Gajeel looking away. "I think Lucy looks fun!" said Natsu stuffing his mouth with chips. "Natsu's in love eh?" asked Gray. "I love these chips!" said Natsu randomly. Gray sweatdropped.

At The Girls' Dorm Room [7:30pm]:  
"Man! Some of those guys...looked..cute!" said Levy. "Yeah! And the last thing I expected there was to see Natsu, Gray, Jellal & Gajeel!"  
said Lucy. Erza nodded. "But I liked it!" said Juvia. "It was fun." she added grinning. "It was." said Erza laying down on her bed. "What do we do now? I'm bored!" said Juvia. "I dunno..." said Lucy.  
"I'm gonna read books, so bye-bye!" said Levy. "I'll write my story in that case." said Lucy, and the two went into fantasy worlds of thier own. Erza and Juvia exchanged glances. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ END of Chapter1!  
Akira: Did you guys enjoy it? :D Natsu: 'Course they did! And hey, Aki, why haven't I said anything much? I'm supossed to be the main character, aren't I?  
Akira: Sorry 'bout that, Summer! I'll make you talk more. :D Lucy: Please RnR minna! ^^ Juvia: Yeah! RnR! Levy: Bye-bye and until next time!  
Akira: No fair! I wanted to say that...:P (())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(( ))(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())


	2. The Event

Hi Minna-chii! :D Thanks for the follows, favorites and reviews! ^_^

Hope you enjoy the 2nd chapter :D

Oh Right, I forgot.. I've also added characters from other guilds :).

Next Morning At 7:00 -

The girls had all woken up early to study for a test. "Damn! I can't concentrate!" said Juvia closing her book with an angry sigh. "Oh Juvia, just keep quiet and study already." said Lucy looking up from her book with a frown. "Exactly. Don't disturb us, you will get awesome marks even if you don't study..." said Levy getting back to studying once more. Now what Levy said was true. The girls we're always in top 4 of thier grade. Lucy at #1, Juvia at #2, Erza at #3 and Levy at #4. "Gosh! You girls are no less." said Juvia sticking her toungue out. "Okay girls. We have studied long enough. Too much studying will make us nervous which will lead to forgetting." said Erza after twenty minutes. "Precisely. We have been studying since five in the morning. Plus we studied a little yesterday too." said Juvia. Lucy and Levy glanced at each other and closed their books feeling confident, despite what they said to Juvia a while back. They spoke about really random things for about twenty five minutes [The Time Now: 7:45am] and head out for school. Though I said before that school was only a minute walk, it took time to reach their class because their school was very big!

At School, In Class -

"So I hope you all ready for your Chemistry test." said Macao entering the class. "Yeah! We are!" said the whole class excited. Even the newbies, which did surprise everyone. "That's a good response, but too bad you won't have your test today..." sighed Macao. "WHAT?! Why?" screamed the class. "Calm down. The princess of Fiore, Hisui-sama, has organized an event for all schools accross the kingdom. Where you won't be competing in competitions against other schools, but you all will show your own talents. We have lots of competitions such as swimming, soccer, basketball, and singing. For entertainment purposes we'll also have to put up fashion shows or maybe plays." said Macao. "What's the purpose of all this?" asked Sasuke, one of the class' nerds, who didn't sow any kind of interest in this kinda stuff. "Most probably to see how all the schools are progressing, both academically and in co-curricular activities." said Macao. "So when are the tryouts for all these contests?" asked Ayane, a really sweet and helpful girl. "Well our teachers already know your strengths and weaknesses and we homeroom teachers have also recommended a few plus, you new kids will have to meet each teacher incharge for each event so we know if there is something we can put you in." said Macao with a smile. "So when will we know who got selected for what?" asked Lucy. "I'll be getting the list in a while now. Until then you're free to do what you want but please don't make noise." said Macao sitting down on his chair. "This sounds fun! Don't you think?" asked Juvia to Gajeel with a huge smile. "Neh. It's troublesome." said Gajeel averting his gaze looking at a certain blue head. "You're no fun..." said Juvia cursing her luck for being put next to such a dull head. Or atleast she thought he was a dull head.

"This is sounds FUN! Doesn't it?" screamed Natsu. "Will you keep your voice down!" said Erza glaring at Natsu for shouting in her ear. "Aye ma'am!" said Natsu shivering. " 'Aye'?" said Erza amused. "I don't know...It just came out of my mouth." said Natsu scratching his head smiling. "Macao-sensei, I have the list with me." came a voice from near the door. It was Aries-sensei, one of the sweetest teachers in school. "Ahh yes, Aries-sensei, thank you." said Macao getting up and heading towards Aries-sensei to get the list. He got the list, thanked Aries and read the list with a smile. "Okay, so now let me tell you who's got selected. Now keep in mind we have selected very few people. So now for basketball and soccer, we have Daisuke Fujisaki,

Hikaru Yoshida, Renji Fujisaki, Kei Kawaguchi, Yusuke Sakai, and Ryuu Takashi. For swimming, we have Juvia Lockser/Loxer, Hikaru Yoshida again, Erza Scarlet & Daisuke Fujisaki. For singing we have Lucy Heartfilia, Juvia Lockser, Levy McGraden and Erza Scarlet. You girls along with Mirajane Strauss, Yukino Aguria, Jenny Realight, and Sherry Blendy will be there for the fashion show and it seems like the play is cancelled." said Macao closely eyeing the list. "The students who are selected should stay back after school everyday for practice." added Macao. "Macao-sensei, we need four more players on the basketball and soccer teams. The other classes aren't interested, anyone from here?" asked Scorpio barging into the class room. Macao looked at the students. Natsu, Gray, Gajeel and Jellal looked at each other for a while and then raised their hands. "We'd like to." they said in unison. "Well, then come down along with me, we'll see the way you play." said Scorpio gesturing them to follow him. The boys obeyed and followed him. They reached the basketball court. "So now show me your what are your names?" asked Scorpio with a notepad and a pen in his hand. "I'm Natsu Dragneel.". "I'm Gray Fullbuster.". "I'm Gajeel Redfox.". "I'm Jellal Fernandez.". "Very well, Natsu and Gray you will play as a team against, Gajeel and Jellal." said Scorpio. "You & Me?!" said Gray and Natsu glaring at each other. "Who wants play as a team with Captain OnlyPants.[He strips all the time :P So I thought of calling him that :P] said Natsu with a smirk. "Yeah? I don't wanna play as a team with you either, ." Gray shot back. "That's enough!" said Caprico coming in between the two. "Do not quarrel. Quickly finish your tryouts here and I will judge you for soccer." said Caprico sternly. "Hai-sensei." said Gray and Natsu in unison. "Okay, So start!" said Scorpio. Both teams scored very well and played exceptionally well. The two teachers stood there, stunned at how well they play." Scorpio blew the whistle. "That's enough. You can stop." said Scorpio. "Alright sensei." said the boys. "You're selected. And another thing, you are the boys who came here by scholarship right? The boys who were always good at everything they did?" asked Scorpio. The glanced at each other and nodded. "I needn't doubt you boys then. You are selected for soccer too." said Caprico with a smile. "Now go back to class. And don't forget to stay back after school." said Scorpio warmly.

Back In Class -

Juvia and Lucy sat one behind another while Levy and Erza sat not too far away. "Those guys aren't getting selected. Scorpio-sensei and Caprico-sensei are very strict in selection." said Juvia with a smirk. "Yeah...But why are you so happy if they don't get selected?" asked Lucy. " 'Cuz, that guy, Gray, the way he looked at me when Macao-sensei read out my name from the list was so annoying! He looked at me as if to say, 'A girl? Lame! What will she do?' " said Juvia. "Ahhhh, guys." said Lucy.

The boys came in. "So are you boys selected?" asked Macao. "Yea, we are." said Gray looking at Juvia with a flirtatious smirk. Juvia's jaw dropped causing Gray to chuckle. Juvia's cheeks had a tinge of red. "All of you?" asked Macao in utter disbelief, as he knew how strict both those teachers were when it came to stuff like this. "You bet!" said Natsu with a grin. "Alright go to your seats." said Macao. "Macaooooo-senseiiiii!" said Lyra coming into the class room. "What is it?" said Macao with a sweatdrop. "The thing is we need another band. We have only three until now and we want another one. Is anyone from here interested? And yes, they have to be boys. Four in a group" Lyra said. "We'd like to." said Jellal looking at Natsu, Gajeel and Gray. Natsu and Gray gave Jellal a 'WHAT! We can't even sing!' look, while Gajeel gave him a thumbs up. Jellal gave Gray and Natsu a 'It's gonna be fine, just get up already!' look. Natsu and Gray gave in and stood up. "Ahh! Marvelous. These new kids wanna tryout! Thank youuuuuuu!" said Lyra going of leaving dust behind [anime style]. They all sweatdropped.

After School [Sorry, I'm not emphasizing too much on school activites..:P] -

All of them packing their bags ready to leave. Lucy was about to leave. "Lu-chan, we've gotta stay back!" said Juvia. "Ahh, right." said Lucy tapping her head. "Let's go down, to the ground.." said Erza. "Mmm, let's go." said Levy nodding her head. They went down and saw everyone standing there. "Juviaa-chann! How nice to see you!" said Lyon, bear-hugging her by surprise. Juvia with pissed-off mark on her forehead, pushed him. "What do you think you're doing?" she said exasperated by the fact that he was head-over-heels in love with her and also publicized it. "I'm sorry to upset you Juvia-chan." said Lyon.

Juvia sighed and went ahead. The girls saw the trimens smiling at them and returned the smile. They didn't flirt with the girls anymore. Ren had a girlfriend who forbid him from doing that, Jenny told Hibiki not to flirt anymore because it made her jealous, and Ren was dating Sherry so he stopped flirting. The girls thanked the kid God for this! Up ahead they met Levy's and Lucy's admirers. Namely Rogue and Sting. The two were very popular and recieved atleast one or two confessions everyday. Most girls were jealous of Levy and Lucy for this, but nonetheless, they knew how pretty those two were.

"Yo, Luce!" said Sting giving Lucy a flirtatious grin. "Hello." said Lucy. "You look too cute, babe." said Sting. "Leave me alone, Beeboy!" said Lucy frowning. "Not a chance sweetie." said Sting. "Leave-her-alone." came two voices. Yes two voices. A male one and another female one. The voices were Erza's and Natsu's. "She told you to leave her alone!" said Erza threateningly. "As you say, princess." said Sting retreating, while Rogue was talking to Levy. "Hey, Levy-san." said Rogue. "Hi, Rogue." said Levy sweetly. She liked Rogue, not romantically, but as a friend. "So, how is that novel of yours coming up?" asked Rogue with a smile, that caused her to blush, she didn't know why, but she just blushed. "It's coming out well...I guess..." said Levy. "If it's written by you, it will obviously be good." said Rogue. A certain black-haired guy who was watching this got a little jealous but just shoved his jealousy away. All the four guys, Natsu, Gray, Jellal & Gajeel, though they were new and didn't much about Lucy, Juvia, Erza and Levy still had small crushes on them.

"Okay, everyone listen up!" said Loki clapping to get everyone's attention. "You will practice everyday for two hours, that is from 2:30-4:30pm everyday. Because we will have the judges coming in another three weeks. We'll have two events per day, one in the morning and one in the afternoon. The top 6 schools of Fiore will compete for the title of 'Top School'. So I hope we get in. Now you can practice whatever you want, but in discipline, no chaos. Now start, we will check on you every now and then so keep practicing." he said with a smile and left. They all practiced hard and went back home at 4:30pm.

At The Girls' Dorm Room -

"What a tiring day it was..." said Lucy sitting on her bed. "Yeah...but we still haven't decided which song we're gonna sing." said Erza. "It doesn't matter...for now, because we have to the Maid Cafe now!" said Levy. They all went to the cafe, did their duty came back home and slept, one thing they were longing to do for mnay hours!

Akira: End Of Chapter 2! Hope you all liked it ^^.

Rei Tainaka [Owner Of The Maid Cafe]: But you didn't describe what happened at the cafe..-_-

Akira: Sorry 'boot that, Rei-san. I was too lazy to be frank. :3

Natsu: But you didn't talk to about how we have dinner! ._. I'm starving..

Akira: I'll talk about that in the next chapter, Natsu!

Natsu: 'Next Chapter'?! I can't wait until then to have food...

Gray: Forget what, FlameBrain is saying and RnR, please! ;)

Gajeel: We don't even speak much, Aki!

Akira: I'm sorryy!

Erza: You don't have to say 'sorry', Akira, Gajeel stop complaining. :|

Gajeel: Aye!

Lucy: So until next time! Heh, I stole your line again Aki! :D

Akira: No probs now, because I have a new line! Ja'ne Minna!

(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(( ))(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(()) (())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(( ))


	3. Jealousy

Konnichiwa, Minna! Howdy? :D Anyway I was going through the previous chapter...and I found lots of mistakes... :( -_-'' Sorry, about that! I'll make this chapter with less mistakes. ^^ Plus, do you guys think that the chapters are too long?

And as usual, Happy Reading and I hope you enjoy! :D

Amd I'm soooo sorry for the late upload! You see, I wasn't enjoyin' myself while writing..so I had to stop for a while and then resume. :(

At 6:00pm [The Same Day As The Previous Chapter]-

'Huuueeehhh?' thought Erza waking up, still sleepy. 'What is the time? Plus we slept and didn't even tell Rei-san that we aren't coming...' mumbled Erza to herself, [looking at the clock] yawning and rubbing her eyes in a very kiddish manner, a very un-Erza-like way! "Erza-chan, Ohayou! What's the time?" asked Lucy stretching her arms. Erza giggled and said, "Lucy, it's 6:00pm, not morning as yet!" said Erza louder than she intended to, which resulted in Juvia and Levy waking up. "Gomen..." said Erza, rubbing her hair. "Shall we go to the cafe?" she asked. "Which cafe are ya' talkin' about?" asked Juvia sleepily. "I mean the maid cafe, Moe Maid Cafe!" said Erza. "We don't need to go today, I told Bisca-chan to tell Rei-san that we're all busy today. Although we have to go tomorrow, because Rei-san depends on us." said Lucy. "Yea...MMC is a very popular place and it's huge too..They need the staff." said Levy. "What do we do now?" asked Juvia. "I dunno." said Lucy. "I'm bored and tired." said Erza. They all nodded in agreement. Juvia sweatdropped. "Oi, Lucy, Levy no offence, but you guys didn't do anything right? Except for sitting with your instruments?" asked Juvia. "Well...Gajeel and Natsu were chasing us around with dead cockroaches and said that if they caught us those cockroaches would be on our head." said Levy, her right hand holding her left and vice versa. "So we had to run." finished Lucy. "Damn those guys..." said Juvia. "They were too hyper...or so I'm guessing." said Levy. "Not just 'hyper'. They were 'hyper' times 3!" said Lucy. "Forget the idiots, what should we do now?" asked Juvia. "How 'bout we play our instruments?" suggested Lucy. "Yea, let's go to our private music room!" said Levy. The girls had entered many music competitions and won, so the school had given them a separate room to practice, which was attached to their room. They all headed towards the room, which was behind a cupboard. They had move the cupboard and there was a room. Well it wasn't some top secret or anything..but the school wanted it that way, so the girls just went along with it. Erza pushed the cupboard and they all went into the room. "Nice to see my drums after such a long time!" said Erza. "Same with my guitar." said Juvia and Lucy in unison and Levy played her keyboard. "Na na na na la la la la la la..." hummed Lucy playing a few chords. Erza went with the flow and played the drums in the same tune. Juvia adjusted the strings and played too, after which followed Levy. And they all played their instruments and had fun! They continued this way for about an hour and a half and got exhausted. "Gosh! I'm tired!" said Levy. "Yeah, but, it was FUN! Don't you think so too?" asked Juvia with a grin as she reached out for a water bottle. The girls nodded. "The time is 7:30..." said Lucy looking at the clock. "Time flies so fast when you're enjoying...I wonder where it goes.." said Juvia. "In another half an hour we have to go and get our supper." said Erza. "Yeah, Ultear-sensei will come take us down today." said Levy. They had their dinner at 8:00pm every night at the dining hall, which was located underground. Below the dorm rooms. Just to see there was no chaos a teacher was incharge of a particular set of students. "Somehow have to pass time for 30 minutes..." said Lucy. "Shall we do the cat walk? We're there for the fashion show right?" said Juvia. "Yeahhh! Let's do that!" said Erza. "So who's goin' first?" asked Lucy. "We'll play Rock-Paper-Scissors to find out." said Juvia knowing that Lucy was bad at it. The girls nodded anyway. "Rock-Paper-Rock!" said Levy, Lucy and Erza. Juvia had put scissors and so had to go first. "Awww no fair! Can you fo first, Lu-chan?" asked Juvia. "No way!" said Lucy. Juvia walked perfectly for a while but lost her balance and fell down dramatically, which made all of them laugh. "I'll go next." said Erza confidently. Erza started walking and barely even looked like she was doing a cat-walk. She just normally walked striked a pose, turned tomboyishly and grinned. Lucy sweatdropped. "Ne, Erza that's not the way you do it..." said Lucy. Juvia and Levy were trying to control their laughter, 'cuz they knew that Erza would be mad if they did so much as to giggle. "It's done like this.." said Lucy, doing it perfectly. "Woahhhhh!" said all the girls and even clapped after it. Lucy winked. "Now it's your turn, Levy-chan!" said Juvia. "Okay, okay.." said Levy walking. She was actually doing it pretty well but lost her balance and got up with a red nose. "Levy, the red-nosed-human, had a very reddish nose! And if Gajeel ever saw it he would even say it glows..!" sang Juvia. "Baka! Shut up!" said Levy with a pissed off mark on her forehead, and her cheeks were a shade of red less than her nose. "Embarassed Levy-chan looks cute!" said Lucy evilly. Levy looked down, blushing. "Shall we play Truth or Dare?" asked Juvia. Erza nodded. Lucy and Levy looked at each other and said "Yes."

"I'll ask first!" said Juvia. "Lucy, truth or dare?". "Ummm...eto...truth." said Lucy, feeling scared. "Okay. What do you like about Natsu?" Juvia asked. "Lucy-san, Erza-san, Levy-san, Juvia-san please come out of your room." came a voice from outside. They were able to hear even though they were inside their music room. It belonged to Ultear. "Hai sensei!" shouted Lucy as they all ran. They opened the door, went outside, locked it and followed the other students. "It's already 8:00?!" asked Juvia. "It is." said Erza. They went down 5 flights of stairs and reached the dining hall, which was huge and majestic. "Now sit in your assigned seats and we'll get you the food." said Wakaba. [The sitting arrangement: Lucy, Juvia, Erza, Levy. Opposite to them Natsu, Gray, Jellal, Gajeel. Sting next to Lucy and Rogue next to Levy.]. They all had ramen and sushi [lol :P I can't think of anything else..]. "Yumm!" thought Lucy as she smiled. "Luce, you look hot..." said Sting flirtatiously. He had been enjoying that because of Natsu's reaction. Natsu didn't like it one bit. 'It's easy to get pinky jealous.' thought Sting with a smirk. Lucy just ignored him while Lyon from corner of the table waved to Juvia. Juvia just plainly waved back. She didn't mind as long as he didn't do something perverted or embarrassing. "Hi Levy-chan." said Rogue. "Hey Rogue-kun." said Levy eating some of her ramen. "How are you?" she asked not knowing what to say. "I'm fine, you saw me a few hours back, and plus what will happen to me?" said Rogue with a chuckle. Levy smiled. Rogue was a very nice guy. The kind she'd wanna call a bestfriend not a boyfriend, though she admitted to herself that he was good-looking. Gajeel became quite restless and irritated. He didn't like the fact that Levy hadn't looked at him even once ever since they came to the dining hall and what was even worse was that she was talking to Rogue...and not him. Natsu gave Gajeel a I-know-how-you-feel-bro look with a sigh and Gajeel sighed too. "This tastes delish! Don't you think Erza-chan?" asked Lucy. "Yes. Like always! I love Caprico-sensei's cooking." said Erza.

Juvia giggled for no reason actually, and choked on some of her food, and Gray by instinct leaned accross the table and patted her head [That's what they usually do when you choke on your food ne?]. Juvia's eyes widened. To have Gray's hand on her head was the last thing she expected. "A-arig-gatou Gray.." said Juvia once she recovered. A small blush creeped onto Gray's face. "Erzaaa-chan!" said Renji Fujisaki (OC) from accross the table. "Yo Renji!" said Erza. She always thought of him as a really good friend but was oblivious to the fact that he had a crush on her. "Can you help me out with those math problems later on?" he asked hoping to get some time alone with her. "Sure." she said eating the last bit of her ramen. Renji smiled and Erza smiled back. Jellal couldn't do anything stare. 'Pretty..' he thought. 'But I don't know her well yet..I can't trust her yet..' he thought remembering what happened when he was a kid. Jellal unknowingly smiled at Erza. Erza smiled back.

They all finished their food and went back to their dorm rooms.

At The Boys' Room-

"Damn! That Sting!" said Natsu clearly pissed off. "Chill Natsu." said Gray. "She completely ignored him, didn't she?" he said. "But still. He tried so much to touch her!" said Natsu. "And even Rogue..and Levy didn't even notice me, like I was invisible or something." said Gajeel. Gray and Jellal looked at each other. For Gray and Jellal things were going pretty well. "Let's go back to sleep. We need energy to deal with idiots and practice for that event thing..." said Gray thinking about Lyon and how he bear-hugged Juvia. They all agreed and went to sleep.

At The Girls' Room-

"That was delish.." said Levy as she entered their room. "Yeah." said Erza. "Let's sleep." said Lucy and saying so she fell on her bed and so did the others.

The Next Day At School-

"I have good news for all of you!" said Macao as he entered class. "What is it?" someone asked. "It's that you have holidays for about two weeks, that is until this competiton is over. Hisui-sama has said that all schools should be given holidays so that they can prepare well. Only the selected children will come to school." said Macao. All the students yelled, "Yeahhhhhh!". The ones who were selected were also okay with it. "The people who weren't selected for anything should go back to their rooms in the next three hours. Lots of people left and by 10:00am, a school that was usually very busy and noisy was very quiet and deserted. "The school seems so quiet..." said Lucy who was still in her classroom along with Erza, Juvia, Levy, Natsu, Jellal, Gajeel, Gray, Renji, Hikaru, Kei, Daisuke, Yusuke and Ryuu. "It does..." said Ryuu looking outside. "C'mon, practice starts now!" said Scorpio. They all went down to their respective areas and practiced hard. They were all sweaty after two hours.

They were told to come to the auditorium at 12:00 and now that was the time. The students went up to the auditorium, where they found Loke waiting. "Hello kids. From today onwards you will come to school by 10:00am and start practicing and will practice until 2:30pm eat lunch and then you are free to do what you like. And yes, all the competitions won't be conducted on the same day. There will be one in the morning and one in the afternoon. That's it for now." he said gesturing for them to go and continue their practice. [I don't actually want to talk about their practice so I'll skip that part.] "And we're done..." said Lucy wiping her face with a towel because she ran five hundred metres not knowing what to do. "Since we finished eating lunch, lets go to the cafe." said Erza. The girls nodded and walked towards the cafe. They reached it enetered through a 'secret' entrance that only the staff knew. Hinata and Sakura greeted the girls and they politely smiled. The 4 girls got into their outfits and went outside to serve the customers. "Okairinasai Goshujin-san!" said Erza to a person who entered the cafe. "What would you like to have today, Goshujin-sama? I would recommend our MMC special dessert." said Lucy smiling and talking to a random person. "As you say, babe!" said the guy. "I'll get it to you right away, Goshujin-sama." said Lucy walking towards the kitchen. One draw-back about this job, was perverted stares. They made her feel very insecure, but she knew everything had it's advantages and disadvantages. "MMC special dessert for table #4." said Lucy. "Coming up!" said Ayumi and Yuki, who were the cooks. And my-oh-my! The food they cooked was heavenly! Ayumi handed over the dessert to Lucy, smiling. Lucy thanked her and gave it to the guy. Suddenly she saw Juvia glaring at someone. She looked in the direction of her glare and found Aiko, a co-worker flirting Natsu and Gray. 'When did the Natsu and the others get in?!' thought Lucy. Lucy somehow didn't like the way Aiko was flirting. She made sure that her socks were low, voice sweet and put her arms under her chest just so that her breasts would stand out. Lucy walked towards Juvia. "What is Aiko-chan doing?!" said Lucy exasperated by such sick behaviour. "She flirts with everyone, but it's just too much with Gray and Natsu. Plus today Gajeel and Jellal aren't there..." said Juvia almost crushing the tray she had in her hand. "She flirts with everyone?" asked Lucy. "Yup. She does that with all customers, but with Gray and Natsu she's taking it a step ahead." said Juvia. "What's even worse is, Gray and Natsu seem to be enjoying it!" added Juvia. Juvia didn't know why she cared so much if Aiko flirted with Gray, but she just refused to accept it.

End Of Chapter 3.

Akira: Minna, gomen! I was actually really dull while writing this, and as they say, if the writer is glum/dull while writing, the readers won'y enjoy either. :(

Lucy: RnR, minna!

Aiko: Why was I portrayed as a...well you know!

Akira: Ai-chan, to be honest I don't know why either! I'll think of something for that for the next chapter.

Jellal & Gajeel: Why weren't we there at the maid cafe?

Akira: You were doin' your homework.

Gajeel: Homework, while FlameBrain and IcePrincess enjoyed? -_-'

Levy: So long, friends!

Erza: Bye-bye! With that we'll end the segment!

(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(( ))(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(()) (())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(( ))


	4. Author's Note

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Hi minna! How are ya' all? I'm fine :D. My exams are approaching and I haven't even touched my books! I've gotta start studying and yes, I'll post the chapters fast once these troublesome exams get over. You guys take xD and have fun!

~Uzumaki Akira.


	5. Chapter 4 Untitled xP

Heya! :D My fellow wizards! How are all of you feeling? :) Hope you enjoy reading this chapter and please review! In the upcoming chapters, it might be focused a lil' too much on NaLu and GrUvia, but no worries, I won't forget JeRza and GaLe! :D xD But anyway, not sure, so let's see..^^

At The Maid Cafe [The Same Day As The Previous Chapter]:

"Ju-chan, don't bother too much about her..." said Lucy soothingly even though even she was jealous. "Yeah...I could've done that, but, look! Gray looks like he's totally enjoying the attention! Even Natsu, that dense-head, seems to be enjoying it!" said Juvia. "They're not Aiko's type. She'll get bored of them soon." said Lucy. "At least...I hope..." she mentally added. "Let me go and get the Strawberry cheesecake that customer on table #6 needed." said Juvia with a smile, remembering Erza. They all knew that Erza loved strawberry cheesecake! Scratch that! She was addicted to it. To go to the kitchen, she had to pass Aiko. Shit happens. Juvia wanted to give Aiko a piece of her mind, but thought against it. Juvia didn't want to start unnecessary fights. She was going past Aiko, and suddenly tripped on something, and saw darkness. Erza, Lucy and Levy saw what she had tripped on. It wasn't 'something', it was someone, to be precise someone's leg, and that someone was Aiko. Juvia had hit her head to a cupboard and hurt her head bad. Real bad. It was swollen up. Erza was furious, she didn't know what to do, she felt like punching Aiko in the face, but she didn't want to make a scene and plus Aiko did it so tactfully that no one noticed she did it. Lucy and Levy exchanged glances full of anger. "Are you alright, Juvia-san?" said Aiko, her voice full of fake concern. Levy, Erza and Lucy ran up to Juvia and helped her up. Juvia for a few seconds forgot everything completely, who she was, where she was and so on, but remembered when she felt water droplets on her cheeks. Lucy was sprinkling water on Juvia. Everyone's eyes in the cafe, was glued to what was going on. Juvia slowly opened her eyes, and her weakness clearly reflecting in her face. "Ju-chan! It's swollen up bad!" said Levy full of concern and hurt. Gray also saw that Aiko put her leg in the way when Juvia was coming. Gray glared at Aiko when she looked at him. Natsu saw that too and was angry, he didn't like a co-worker doing that to another. Juvia tried to get up, but lost balance and was about to fall. Erza stretched her arms to catch her but before that, someone was already holding Juvia. It was Gray, he held her protectively and saw her swollen forehead, it was blood-red and was as big as grape. Sakura, Bisca and Hinata, who were in the kitchen, getting some food, came out to see what was going on, saw Juvia and rushed towards her. "Juvia-san! How did that happen?" asked Sakura looking at her swollen forehead. "Wait, let me get an ice-pack for you," said Hinata as she ran super-fast and was back within twelve seconds flat. Bisca knew how it would've happened, she knew Aiko was the one and glared at her, to which, in response, Aiko smirked. Rei already came and said, "Let's take her to the staff room." "Umm...Gray..only the staff are allowed in the staff room.." said Lucy. Gray looked at Juvia, who could barely keep her eyes open, he hated to see her in such a condition. Juvia who was bubbling with energy and was so cheerful was now like this; energy less and dull. He nodded and handed over Juvia to Lucy and Erza. Hinata kept the ice-pack on swollen part of her forehead. "Sakura, Hinata, Bisca, Levy, Aiko, you all stay here and serve the customers while we go and take care of Juvia." said Rei as gestured for them to take Juvia to the staff room, where there was a medical kit and a bed, big and comfortable. They reached and put Juvia on the bed. "Lu-lucy-chan, E-erza-chan, R-r-rei-san, I'll b-be f-fine on my o-own. Y-ou can do your do your work..." said Juvia weekly putting her hand on the swollen part. "Oi Juvia! You just sleep." said Erza. Juvia had already fallen asleep. Rei felt very guilty. "Lucy, Erza, I know who would've done it." said Rei. "We do too, Aiko." sighed Lucy. "I'm sorry. I would've fired her long ago...she keeps doing things like this..but...her dad is just as feisty as her and he's my cousin brother. Aiko's dad is none other than the CEO of the Miyamoto Company." said Rei feeling bad. "You've gotta be kidding! You mean Kenzo Miyamoto is Aiko's dad?!" said Lucy while Erza put the ice-pack on Juvia's forehead. "Yes, and if I fire her...he'll be mad...and might even buy this place and MMC is no more..." said Rei looking down. "Ohh...so Aiko is your niece..." said Erza. Rei nodded. "How would Ju-chan be..." thought Levy serving customers absent-mindedly while bumping into Aiko unintentionally. "Watch where your goin', idiot!" said Aiko. "I didn't do it intentionally, and I'm sorry." said Levy glaring at her. Aiko ignored it and returned to the table where Gray and Natsu were seated. "Ahh yes, goshujin-sama! What would you like to have?" Aiko said sweetly as though nothing had happened. "I wouldn't want anything from a person who hurts his or her comrades." said Natsu gruffly. Aiko ignored Natsu's comment, and looked at Gray with a cheeky grin. "I never forgive people who hurt my friends." Gray stated, as Gajeel and Jellal entered. "Okairinasai Goshujin-sama!" said Hinata, Levy and Sakura. Levy smiled at Gajeel, Gajeel scratched the back of his head and looked away, blushing making Jellal giggle as they headed to towards table #8 where Gray and Natsu were seated. Jellal looked at Aiko, talking to Gray, and Natsu looking annoyed. Jellal and Gajeel sat down at the table and Aiko walked away. "Damn that girl." said Gray gruffly. "What's goin on here?" asked Jellal with a puzzled look. "Well..." said Natsu as he narrated the entire story. Gajeel and Jellal nodded. "Is there something you would like, Goshujin-sama?" said Levy walking over to the guys' table. "I would like orange juice along with a pineapple pastry." said Jellal with a smile. "I'd like chocolate muffins." said Gray. Levy looked at Gajeel and smiled and he smiled back. "I want hot chocolate!" said Natsu. "Same." said Gajeel. "I'll get them to you in no time." said Levy as she walked towards the kitchen. She came back after a minute balancing two trays and walking carefully. "Here are your orders, masters." said Levy smiling, putting the trays on the table. "Her swelling has become better, thanks to the ice pack." said Erza. "Good to know that." said Rei feeling guilty. "Here's the fresh ice pack." said Lucy handing it over to Erza. "I'll go serve the customers now, Erza-chan can take care of Juvia." said Lucy smiling. Rei nodded. "Please visit again, masters." said Levy smiling as Natsu and the others left. "What would you like master?" asked Lucy to the person sitting on table #13. "I'd like orange juice please." said the person. "Alright, master." Said Lucy, first smiling, and then sighing. She heard the door open, and turned and said "Okairinasai, Goshujin-sama." said Lucy smiling, and saw it was her father. Ever since she had been admitted in Fioré Academy, she hadn't seen him. Lucy's eyes widened, as her dad glared at her. Lucy was shocked and no words came out of her mouth. She closed her eyes shut for a few seconds, opened them to see, James, a regular customer at MMC. Lucy smiled at him and he smiled back. She looked at him more intently and saw that her father and James had lots of similarities. After Juvia got better, they headed back to their dormitories. "Gosh! My head aches!" sighed Juvia placing her palm on the swollen part of her forehead. "It is gonna be alright, Ju-chan." Said Levy soothingly, while Erza, placed a wet cloth on Juvia's forehead again. "Oye, Lu-chan what happened? You seem..sad.." said Juvia. "No, it's nothing." Said Lucy, with a reassuring smile. "Lucy, you can tell us, ya' know." Said Erza and Levy nodded. "Well…I'm thinking about dad. You see, today when James-san entered the café, I thought it was my dad, and when he smiled, I thought he was glaring at me…and that thought, I don't know why, is disturbing." Said Lucy. "Ohh, I see." Said Erza. "Don't worry, Lu-chan, it's okay. You might subconsciously be thinking about your dad." Said Levy with a smile. Lucy smiled and felt blessed to have such amazing friends. Juvia fell asleep, and the girls did their work. It was about 5:30pm and all the girls fell asleep. Levy woke up, yawned, and looked at the clock. "7:30pm eh? We slept for about..umm…3 hours? No-no! 2 hours."Thought Levy, as she yawned again. She got out of bed carefully, without making a noise, as she didn't want to wake the others up. Levy went into the washroom and washed her face and felt energetic again. The sound of the water made Lucy and Erza get up, while Juvia, still slept peacefully. Levy came out of the washroom, to see Lucy and Erza awake. "Gomen! I forgot to close the door!" said Levy. "It's alright, Levy." Said Erza, as she yawned in a very childish manner. Lucy giggled as she headed towards the washroom to wash her face. Erza went in after Lucy came out. Levy went to check on Juvia's swelling. It had become much better. It was the size of a seed, maybe? Levy was glad to see that. "Lu-chan, Juvia-chan's swelling is much better now!" said Levy with a smile. "Good to know!" said Lucy. "Yup. It sure is." Said Erza, wiping her face with a towel. Juvia woke up, and looked around. "You're awake Ju-chan! Feeling better now?" asked Levy. "Yea…I guess so." Said Juvia. "Cool." Said Erza. "What's the time?" asked Juvia. "It is, 7:50 pm." Said Lucy, looking at the clock. "Another 10 minutes, before we go down for dinner." Said Erza. "So how do we pass time?" asked Juvia. "No clue." Said Lucy. "Wait! I've got a question…" said Levy. "Since we're one of the bands, which song are we gonna sing? The teachers did say that we should write down new lyrics.". "Oh yeah! Come to think of it, it's been a while since we've written any song." Said Erza. "We'll think of something eventually. No need to worry guys!" said Lucy with a smile. "Yeah! Lu-chan's right. Let's not rush things." Said Juvia. Levy was usually the one to come up with lyrics for their band, and Lucy helped too. Juvia and Erza usually came up with tunes for their songs, and all of them were hits! The crowd always loved them. The way they performed, with enthusiasm, and smiles on their faces, it made everyone enjoy. "I'm really happy, that we can sleep for longer in the morning, ya' know?" said Juvia with a grin. "Same here!" said Lucy. The girls and the rest of the people had their dinner, and while they were at it, they all asked Juvia about her forehead, which she answered by saying, "No, it's nothing. I just fell down." "There's no more place in my stomach!" said Levy, falling onto her bed. "I know right!" said Lucy doing the same. "So, now, let's sleep!" said Erza. "Oyasumi, Lu-chan, Levy-chan, Er-chan." Said Juvia with a smile as she and others fell asleep.

(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(( ))(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(()) (())(())(())(())

Natsu: And that was the end of chapter4! Hope you liked it.!

Akira: Yeah! Please review Minna-san. :D

Bisca: Make me talk a little more! :P

Akira: Hai~!

Erza: Song eh? Levy, think of lyrics fast!

Levy: On it!

Rei: So please review!

Hinata: We'll be waiting!

Sakura: Yeah, see you later!

Lucy: Alright then, bye-bye! Until the next chapter!


	6. Another, Author Note

I'm so sorry, that I haven't been updating lately! I have too much on my mind, and there are a few personal reasons too! I have lots of ideas for the upcoming chapters but I haven't had time to type 'em down….I will try and upload chapter 5 as fast as I can. ^^

Thanks a ton, guys, for all those follows and favorites which keep me goin'! :D. Thanks for the reviews, cdelosre2006, Ki05596, Lilyannnalu and awesomegirl96!

Have fun guys, and take care! :D

Thanks guys, and I will upload the 5th chapter quickly! ^_^

~Uzumaki Akira


End file.
